Hoje é Dia de Maria
by Human Being
Summary: Numa noite onde Saga bebe demais e pensa de menos, o passado resolve bater à sua porta... E a confusão, entrar pela sua janela. Fic Het ambientada no Universo de Sui Generis; com Hentai e OC (Personagem Original). Escrita para o Desafio Perva do Grupo Saint Seiya FIcwriters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, yadda yadda yadda.

**Avisos: **Contém OC (sim, vocês leram direito - Eu estou escrevendo uma história com uma Personagem Original), hentai (leia-se: imagens gráficas de sexo homem/mulher), palavras chulas e crack à vontade!

**Dedicatória: **Fic escrita para o Desafio Perva do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters, em homenagem ao Dia do Sexo!

**Notas da Autora: **Fic het, ambientada no universo de Sui Generis, e cronologicamente posterior ao término dela. Porém, quem ainda não leu ou não terminou Sui Generis pode ler tranquilamente - Há pouco ou nenhum spoiler.

O título da fic vem, na verdade, de uma piada interna: Eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic com personagem original que faz par romântico com cavaleiro antes. Pior ainda, colocando a dita-cuja para fazer um hentai com ele! E, para muitas pessoas, esse tipo de personagem tem nome: **Mary Sue**. Muito embora essa **não** seja a definição oficial de uma Mary Sue (pra quem tem dúvidas, o TV tropes tem uma ótima seção falando sobre isso em seu site), a pecha 'pegou' e basta que esse tipo de personagem apareça para que seja imediatamente rotulado como uma.

Pois bem, amigos, eu não sei se essa OC é uma Mary Sue ou não é (espero que não, mas hey, não é isso que toda autora diz de suas personagens originais?), mas não importa.

Hoje, no Dia do Sexo, também será Dia de Maria. Gianoukas. Espero que gostem!

On with the show!

* * *

**Hoje é Dia de Maria**

* * *

I

* * *

_Saga POV _

Eu nem abri os olhos ainda e eu sei que eu tô fodido.

Bom, não é a primeira vez que eu acordo num lugar que eu não sei onde é, ou que eu não tenha ideia de como eu tenha vindo parar aqui. Não é isso. Mas é que eu esperava realmente não passar mais por isso. Depois de eu ter sido... curado pelo escudo de Atena, eu não esperava mais que isso fosse acontecer comigo.

Mas o negócio é que dessa vez a culpa não foi minha, foi do álcool.

Eu sempre soube que escutar o Kanon era má ideia, mas eu nunca aprendo a lição de verdade. Eu não tinha nada que ter sentado naquela mesa pra beber com os caras. Nem muito menos ter ido dali pra boate com eles.

Eu só não chamo o Kanon de filho da puta como ele merece porque a gente tem a mesma mãe. Mas que ele é um puto, ele é.

E mais puto sou eu, que em vez de ficar no conforto da minha residência como todo cara comprometido fica quando a namorada tá viajando, está agora aqui, na cama de outra mulher, depois de ter tomado todas dentro de uma boate onde eu, em teoria, não poderia nem sequer estar; quanto mais ter saído de lá acompanhado de uma menina.

Agora, bem que o Kanon podia ter me impedido. Ele sabe que eu tenho motivos pra não beber desse jeito. Não, não é que 'Ares' possa voltar nem nada; mas é que, segundo consta, eu fico meio que otimista demais quando eu tô bêbado. Tipo, o Shura é pessimista até quando tá embriagado, mas eu não. Eu fico com essa crença de que 'tudo vai dar certo', inclusive começo a escutar as coisas que o degenerado do meu irmão me diz.

_"Saga, cê já tá passando do limite, cara. Dá uma segurada aí no uísque, que eu não tô aqui pra ficar de babá sua, não."_

Aí essa inútil dessa minha consciência resolve me atazanar justo agora pra me lembrar que não, não é toda hora que eu escuto o Kanon. Ontem mesmo, ao que parece, eu não escutei.

Bom, remoer erros não vai me adiantar muito. Melhor é lembrar como foi que eu cheguei aqui.

Eu lembro da Taverna e da maldita reunião dos cavaleiros. E eu, inexplicavelmente, decidi aparecer. Namorada tá viajando num congresso, eu não sei o que me deu que eu não queria ficar em casa sozinho. Aí eu sento pra beber, tomar um vinho, eu gosto de vinho. De cerveja também, mas eu prefiro vinho. Bem que lembrar de álcool agora só tá me dando dor de cabeça, mas fato é que eu sentei do lado do Kanon na mesa, e o Kanon bebe muito. Se brincar esse puto bebe mais que o antigo professor de lutas da ilha onde ele treinava; que Zeus o tenha. Morreu de cirrose, o infeliz. E eu sentei do lado do Kanon e resolvi tomar umas doses, coisinha pouca. Mas aí o Kanon foi bebendo, bebendo, e me incentivando a beber também.

_"Saga, mas você já tá indo pra segunda garrafa de vinho... Cê tem certeza que cê quer mesmo fazer isso?"_

Consciência do caralho, que só me avisa as coisas depois que a merda está feita.

Enfim, da Taverna os caras resolveram dar uma esticada na boate que tem no caminho de Atenas. Não, não é o Harém; claro que eu, comprometido, jamais poderia aparecer no Harém. É uma boate mesmo, até bem inocente, por isso eu não vi mal em ir junto com os caras. Aí a gente chegou lá, boate tava cheia, um monte de menina bacana, os caras pediram umas garrafas de uísque e continuaram bebendo.

E eu bebendo também, pelo visto.

Eu até lembro que eu fui conversar com umas meninas, tinha umas três lá que estavam interessadas em conversar comigo. Não que eu fosse dar corda pras moças nem nada, mas eu tava falando que eu era um ilusionista e... Droga, eu tava falando que eu era um ilusionista? Primeiro que eu não posso, é segredo de profissão; e segundo que... Eu não usei a cantada da cobra mágica, usei? É, aquela cantada que o ilusionista fala do truque que faz a cobra desaparecer e aparecer de novo, desaparecer e aparecer de novo... Eu jurei pra mim mesmo que eu nunca mais ia dizer uma desgraça dessas. Mas sabe como é otimismo na hora errada e no lugar errado? Então...

Mas aí eu lembro que o Kanon apareceu... Bem que aquele safado podia ter me impedido, cortado minha conversa, me livrado desse vexame...

_"Meninas, meninas. Cês me emprestam o David Copperfield aqui só um minutinho? Eu e ele temos que ter uma conversinha... É que ele está com a gente, a gente está de saída... Fala tchau pras meninas direitinho e vamos embora, tá, Saga?"_

E eu não quis. Muito pelo contrário, eu quis ficar. Maldito otimismo etílico do cacete que me tirou o melhor de mim, de novo. Agora, o filho da puta do Kanon podia ter me levado pra casa, nem que fosse à força.

_"Puta que pariu, Saga, vamos embora! Cê tá com namorada, dizendo pra todo mundo que tá apaixonado, não tem nada pra você fazer aqui, porra! Como assim 'você não vai fazer nada demais'? Olha pra tua cara depois de falar pras meninas lá do 'truque da cobra mágica'! Como que 'e daí'? Cê tá achando que eu sou idiota? Cê tá bêbado, tá mal intencionado, vai fazer merda pra depois se arrepender! E não, eu não acredito que você vai ficar aqui, no meio dessa mulherada, só pra 'continuar se divertindo inocentemente'..."_

Tá, porra, eu já entendi o recado: O Kanon tentou me fazer parar de beber, tentou me fazer parar de cantar as meninas, tentou me fazer sair da merda da boate; eu é que não quis. Eu me recusei terminantemente, já saquei. E eu sou um cara grande, eu sou um cara forte, cavaleiro de ouro e tudo o mais; eles não iam me arrastar pra fora, ia sair pior a emenda que o soneto. Aí que eu fiquei lá; tudo bem que as meninas dispersaram, mas eu fiquei lá.

Os caras se mandaram, eu lembro até de dizer que tinha grana pro táxi. Eu fiquei, fui pro bar... E daí... Putz, agora é que a memória começa a falhar. Eu fiquei, lembro de ter achado uma pessoa conhecida, não lembro quem.

Bom, passada a dor aguda da claridade na minha cabeça, eu constato o óbvio: Nunca estive aqui antes. Sinal que, talvez, a pessoa conhecida não era assim tão conhecida... Eu estou sozinho na cama, mas isso não é um quarto de motel. É um apartamento, e como não é a minha casa e nem é um hotel, só pode ser da moça com quem eu conversei. Do lado da cama tem um criado mudo com uns enfeites, um abajur de gosto meio duvidoso, e logo no chão estão minhas roupas, a carteira, umas camisinhas usadas...

E que bom que pelo menos eu lembrei de usar as ditas cujas. Sim, porque eu sou um cara precavido. Ou pelo menos eu tento ser.

E nem sinal da madame misteriosa.

Seria muita sorte ela ter saído pra trabalhar num sábado de manhã e me deixado aqui, não seria? Mas não. O barulho do chuveiro ligado confirma minha impressão de que a sorte, hoje, não está do meu lado. Porque se a moça não estivesse em casa, tudo seria mais fácil: Eu me mandava daqui, deixava um bilhetinho dizendo que a noite foi ótima, um convite pra gente se encontrar de novo, um telefone falso, e sumia. Não que eu me orgulhe disso, mas também não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Mas... Bom, também não é como se eu não pudesse fazer isso falando com a moça, ao vivo e a cores.

O barulho do chuveiro para, e eu me preparo. Vai ser mais chato, mais dolorido (não é como se eu gostasse de fazer isso com elas, também), mas é o jeito.

- Acordou, gato? - Ela nem abriu a porta do banheiro, mas a voz anasalada me congela imediatamente.

Fodeu.

Fo-deu.

Tipo, só uma coisa poderia ser pior do que eu ter que despistar uma moça que eu comi depois de acabar de conhecer; e olha que isso já é muito ruim: Me faz sentir um cafajeste que eu não sou...

Só que, nesse caso, eu não vou poder fazer isso nem que eu quisesse.

- Saga, Saga... - A porta finalmente se abre, e Maria Regina Gianoukas aparece diante de mim que nem um fantasma dos confins do meu passado; junto com uma pontada dolorida na minha cabeça que anuncia as memórias de como uma merda desse calibre pôde acontecer. - Se eu soubesse que você era tão bom assim, não tinha esperado tanto tempo...

Bem que o Kanon diz que poucas coisas na vida conseguem me deixar sem fala. Esta é uma delas.

As memórias, antes perdidas na pretensa amnésia alcoólica, agora estão claras como água. A maior parte delas, pelo menos.

Eu estava no bar, as meninas com quem eu conversava tinham sumido; e eis que me aparece do meu lado Maria Gianoukas, filha de Agamenon Gianoukas, dono da antiga quitanda que virou mercadinho nos meus tempos de aprendiz de cavaleiro; e naquela época eterno candidato à prefeitura de Rodório. Agora ex-prefeito, vencedor de dois ou três mandatos, e por isso mesmo agora dono de uma vida muito mais confortável do que nos idos tempos da quitanda.

E a Maria, agora só de toalha na minha frente, era pra mim o que se chama por aí de 'paixão de adolescência'.

Tá, admito, eu realmente gostava dela. Posso até dizer que é dela a culpa de eu não ter seguido o voto de castidade dos cavaleiros, já que era fato que ela não me saía da cabeça. Houve um tempo, inclusive, que eu teria largado tudo por conta dela, não vou mentir. O que me impediu foi que ela, naquela época, não queria nada comigo. Sabe como é, ela era filha do dono do mercado e candidato a prefeito, e eu era só um aprendiz de cavaleiro que não tinha onde cair morto. O tempo passou, eu ganhei a armadura, o pai dela ganhou a eleição... Ela começou a namorar um rapaz rico e se mandou pra Atenas, eu fiquei triste e esmorecido, o Kanon morria de rir da minha situação, e riu mais ainda quando eu perdi a sucessão do cargo de Grande mestre pro Aiolos. Aí a gente brigou, e deu no que deu.

E eis que, depois de bem uns catorze anos sem vê-la de novo, eu encontro ela na pior situação possível: Sozinho em uma boate e bêbado o suficiente pra cair nessa cilada. Ela puxou conversa comigo, tomamos mais algumas doses; ela falou que trabalha como gerente de recursos humanos no mesmo hospital que a minha namorada, eu confirmei pra ela que era o portador oficial da armadura de Gêmeos, e hoje trabalho a serviço do Santuário. Conversa vai, conversa vem...

Eu sei que eu mudei, e ela também: Ela já não é a moça engraçadinha filha do prefeito; nem eu o aprendiz bonitinho mas ordinário por não ter um pau pra jogar no lixo. Estamos os dois diferentes, mas meu estupor alcoólico simplesmente me fez pensar que essa só podia ser uma daquelas coincidências de comédia romântica de Hollywood: O cara pobre que venceu na vida finalmente encontra a moça rica por quem era apaixonado e que, por ele ser pobre, nunca lhe deu atenção.

Típica ideia idiota que eu só poderia ter se estivesse bêbado pra cacete, mas enfim...

Aí eu não resisti: Ela parecia interessada, eu passei uma cantada nela, ela caiu, a gente ficou, o clima esquentou... O resto ficou realmente confuso, mas aqui estamos...

**Flashback**

_Maria Regina Gianoukas POV _

_E eis que estou em um mal frequentado club no caminho entre Rodório e Atenas, coisa que eu jurei que jamais faria antes do meu divórcio, e com algumas (muitas) doses de kir royal na cabeça. Isso sem falar da tequila. _

_Ora, pro diabo com isso. Agora que eu sou uma mulher solteira e com uma boa pensão pra gastar, eu tenho mais é que aproveitar. Porque pra pelo menos uma coisa o traste com quem eu fui casada por cinco anos serviu: pra me pagar o dinheiro dessa bendita pensão. _

_Afinal, se ele está pensando que recebeu Maria Regina Gianoukas no altar das mãos de Agamenon Gianoukas, para depois me trocar por uma piranha mal saída dos cueiros e achar que tudo isso sairia barato, ele está muitíssimo enganado. Que se dane se eu tenho emprego e se ele me paga bem - eu quero mais é que ele perca as calças me pagando o dinheiro que hoje eu torro na gandaia! _

_E que se dane se esse lugar não é frequentado por gente do meu nível - hoje eu saio daqui com o pior nível possível, desde que isso me renda uma boa noite de sexo. Até é engraçado pensar que o tal projeto de vadia com que meu marido está agora logo descobrirá que ele não é nada digno de nota na cama, e olha que eu estou sendo bondosa na descrição. _

_Mas, falando em boa noite de sexo, não parece ter nada aqui que ao menos prometa algo prazeroso. Muita mulher, uns caras desenxabidos e... Pera lá; tem um loiro de cabelo comprido, ali de costas no balcão do bar, que promete. Bundinha bonita, firme, redondinha... _

_Tá certo que eu não sou muito fã de homens de cabelos compridos; porque eles tendem a ser das duas, uma: Ou são metidos a roqueiros (e péssimos prospectos de maridos) ou então são cavaleiros do Santuário de Atena (e ainda piores prospectos de maridos). Mas hoje eu não tô procurando um prospecto de marido, e sim um cara bom de cama. _

_E, bem, metidos a roqueiros podem ser uma boa opção, nesse caso. _

_Vamos, então, ir lá tentar puxar um papo com o loiro de cabelo comprido no balcão do bar. _

_- Moço! - Cá estou eu tentando chamar a atenção do barman por mais uma dose de kir royal, e o loiro do cabelo grande acaba olhando pra mim e... _

_- Maria? _

_- Saga?_

_- É, sou eu, Saga! - Ele me abre um sorriso. - Nossa, há quanto tempo! _

_E bota "quanto tempo" nisso! Fazem o quê, catorze anos que eu não o vejo? Eu me lembro dele ainda aprendiz do Santuário em Rodório... Nós éramos... Amigos, apesar de eu ter ficado com ele uma vez ou outra. É que ele gostava de mim, mas era aprendiz de cavaleiro e... Bom, as coisas nunca dariam certo entre a gente. _

_Enfim, perdemos o contato depois que eu fui para Atenas. _

_Já naquela época Saga era um rapaz bem apessoado, mas eu tenho que admitir que o tempo foi extremamente bondoso com ele: Está mais alto, o rosto amadureceu e ficou mais bonito ainda, e com um corpo de modelo fotográfico. O que, aliás, ele bem que poderia ter sido, se ele não tivesse essa ideia fixa de gastar sua vida nessa história de ser cavaleiro. Garanto que ganharia um bom dinheiro como modelo, porque material pra isso ele tem. _

_Mas, enfim... Dinheiro nunca foi o forte do Saga, mesmo. _

_- Mas então, Maria, me fala... Como você está? - A voz dele está um tantinho arrastada, sinal de que ele andou bebendo. Aí está uma coisa que eu jamais imaginaria ver o Saga fazendo, mas como eu também não estaria aqui numa boate desse naipe em condições normais de temperatura e pressão, vá lá. - Eu nunca mais soube de notícias suas desde que você foi pra Atenas... _

_Eu fui pra lá por conta dos estudos, mas também porque estava com um pretendente. Ainda não era o meu marido, mas foi de lá que eu entrei na faculdade de administração e daí conheci meu agora ex-marido, na época um promissor herdeiro de um conglomerado empresarial de Atenas. Mas bem que eu me lembro foi por ocasião da minha ida para Atenas que o Saga me disse que gostava de mim. Não que eu não soubesse, mas ele nunca tinha dito com todas as letras antes. Obviamente, isso não influiu em nada na minha ida para Atenas. _

_- Pois é! Eu também perdi contato com um monte de gente daquela época... Mas sabe como é: Terminei escola, fui pra faculdade, arranjei um emprego, essas coisas. _

_- Sério? E, desculpe a curiosidade, mas tá trabalhando onde?_

_- Eu sou gerente de relacionamentos humanos do Hospital da Fundação Graad... _

_- Fundação Graad? - Saga dá um risinho. _

_- Você conhece a Fundação Graad? _

_- Conheço, sim. Estive internado nesse hospital por um tempo. _

_- Sério? Mas não foi coisa muito grave, né? _

_- Nada, eu quase morri. - Ele ri, falando isso como se quase morrer fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Fui ferido em uma missão... _

_- Aliás, falando nisso, o que é que você acabou fazendo da vida? Eu também não ouvi nada a seu respeito no Santuário. Achei até que você tivesse desertado..._

_- Ah... - Ele fica meio reticente. - Bom, eu consegui virar Santo de Ouro de Gêmeos. Lembra? Eu treinava pra conseguir essa armadura... _

_- Oh, parabéns! _

_- Obrigado. _

_- Imagina, você sempre foi muito dedicado, Saga. Você mereceu. _

_- Obrigado, de novo. - Ele sorri sem jeito, e eu tenho que admitir que isso não mudou - ele continua tendo um sorriso muito bonito. - Ah... - Agora ele dá uma olhada na minha mão esquerda, talvez um sinal de que procure por uma aliança. - E de resto, como anda a vida? _

_Bela desconversada, Saga... Mas vejamos pelo lado bom: Será que ele ainda pode estar interessado em mim? _

_Não, porque __**agora**__, se ele ainda estiver interessado, as coisas mudam muito de figura. Tudo bem que ele ainda é um Cavaleiro, mas ele é um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro do Santuário! Uma posição de status! Fora que... Com essa presença e esse porte, vamos e venhamos... Ele pode ser o que ele quiser. _

_- Bem... Eu me casei com um colega de turma da faculdade... _

_- Ah. _

_- ...Não deu muito certo. _

_- Separou? _

_- Foi. - Eu termino de virar o restinho do kir royal. - Agora eu sou solteira de novo! _

_- Oh... - Ele vira o resto do uísque que está em seu copo. - Bom, não sei se te dou os parabéns ou os sentimentos... _

_- Me dê os parabéns! - Eu dou uma pegada no braço dele. Aliás, que braço! - Porque eu estou solteira e feliz! _

_- Olha... Então parabéns! - Ele devolve a pegada no meu braço, como fazíamos quando éramos adolescentes e amigos. - E veio comemorar? _

_- Entre outras coisas... - Eu deixo a mão no braço dele de novo, e agora fazendo questão de que o toque não se pareça com o toque amigável de antes. _

_Só o olhar dele já me transparece que ele, apesar do teor etílico elevado, entendeu a deixa. _

_- E... Que outras coisas você anda procurando fazer por hoje? - Agora o braço dele rodeia minha cintura._

_- Você tem alguma sugestão? - Eu me deixo envolver pelo braço dele, num meio abraço que demonstra pra ele minhas claras intenções. _

_- Tenho... - E ele passa o nariz pela base da minha nuca, até chegar na minha orelha. - A gente sair daqui para um lugar mais reservado... _

_OOO_

_Pegamos um táxi até minha casa, não sem antes disfarçarmos umas mãos bobas no caminho - embora o taxista não estivesse nem ligando. No elevador o clima foi esquentando, e eu juro que não imaginaria o Saga assim tão fogoso com uma mulher. Mas, de novo, eu tenho que me lembrar que ele hoje já é um homem feito, não mais um adolescente aprendiz de cavaleiro que ficava repetindo aquela conversinha de "sou fiel a Deusa" e "vou defender a Terra dos perigos". _

_Não que eu não ache isso louvável e importante, mas é como eu sempre disse: Não é e nem nunca foi minha ideia de um cara interessante. _

_Dentro de casa, eu não contei muita conversa: Não tava no clima pra colocar musiquinha, pegar uma bebidinha ou fazer qualquer tipo de sala. Graças aos céus, nem ele, porque já foi logo perguntando onde fica o quarto. _

_Bem, se vestido o Saga já parecia ter um corpo de modelo, despido a coisa toma proporções olímpicas. Não no sentido desportivo da palavra: Meu Pai Eterno, esse homem tem um corpo de deus grego! O que é esse peitoral? Esses braços? Essa barriga? Aliás, perdoem-me a expressão errônea. Barriga tinha meu ex-marido, aquela coisa flácida e indefinida. Esse homem tem um abdômen. Tanquinho. Com todos os gominhos definidos, e sem aquele aspecto 'Arnold Schwarzenegger dos esteroides anabolizantes'! _

_Dizem em Rodório que é a tal da Cosmoenergia, mas não era como se eu, no auge da minha adolescência, ficasse vendo cavaleiros sem roupa por aí._

_E, enquanto eu fico me perdendo em detalhes de como o corpo do Saga é uma coisa absurdamente perfeita, ele já se ocupou de tirar boa parte da minha roupa enquanto me prensa na parede. _

_- Aaai, Saga - Eu solto um gemido com um beijo um tanto mais forte no meu pescoço - Não é pra me deixar marca, ok? Eu não quero aparecer no trabalho com o pescoço todo roxo... _

_Ele ri, e começa a morder meu pescoço de leve._

_- Então deita na cama - Ele sussurra enquanto brinca com a língua no meu ouvido - Que eu vou ocupar minha boca em outro canto..._

_E no que eu me deito na cama, ele começa a me beijar. Na cama, a diferença de altura entre a gente é menos perceptível, mas eu ainda me sinto pequena embaixo de um homem desse tamanho. Ele afasta as minhas pernas com as mãos grandes, e eu de novo falo rindo que eu não quero ficar marcada. Ele ri, de novo, e puxa de levinho o meu cabelo pra seguir mordendo meu pescoço. _

_Do pescoço, ele desce; beijando meu colo até chegar nos meus mamilos - e aí sim ele passa a ocupar a boca dele de verdade, sem economizar nas chupadas, lambidas e mordidinhas. Uma das mãos dele vai descendo até lá embaixo, e começa a me tocar de leve; e - Aleluia! - no ponto certo. Eu sinceramente não sei o que acontecia com o meu ex-marido que achava uma agulha no palheiro mas não achava o meu clitóris, mas o Saga achou, e de primeira. E a boca dele desce dos meus mamilos até a minha barriga, da minha barriga vai descendo cada vez mais - e que bom que minha depilação está em dia! - para ele então começar a fazer com a língua o que ele estava fazendo com os dedos. _

_- Aaaaai, Saga... - Minha voz sai rouca, e ele para. _

_- Tá com medo que eu deixe marca, é? _

_- Não, continua... _

_E ele continua, ainda mais intenso do que antes. Pode parecer brincadeira, mas nas outras vezes que eu tive homens fazendo isso comigo, parecia que eles estavam fazendo isso para "cumprir tabela". Aqui, não. Ele tem que segurar minhas coxas com firmeza porque eu não paro de me retorcer - e sinto que estou perto de perder o controle. Ele sente, usa a língua para me estimular junto com os dedos dentro de mim até um ponto onde eu só consigo gemer enquanto ele continua, sem parar de me olhar enquanto eu chego ao orgasmo. _

_Pela primeira vez na noite. _

_Quando o orgasmo passa, eu peço para ele parar; e ele sobe em cima de mim de novo, puxando o meu rosto para um beijo. Eu tento afastar a boca, sei lá se eu estou com nojinho, e ele ri enquanto segura meu queixo com delicadeza. _

_- Vem - Ele sussurra bem perto da minha boca - É o teu gosto._

_Não que eu goste de sentir gosto de vagina na minha boca, mas eu não nego que a mistura desse sabor com o hálito alcoólico dele é excitante. _

_Aliás, tenho que dar a mão à palmatória sobre esse negócio de cavaleiros e mau prospecto de maridos: Se meu ex-marido tivesse um quinto do álcool no corpo que tem o Saga agora, não teria a menor possibilidade de termos uma noite de sexo - que dirá então uma __**boa**__ noite de sexo. Isso já era raro de acontecer com ele sóbrio..._

_...E eu preciso parar de comparar o meu ex-marido com o Saga. _

_Ele para o beijo para voltar a beijar meu pescoço, e quando ele se encaixa entre as minhas pernas eu vejo o quanto ele está ereto. _

_E grande. _

_- Saga... _

_- Hmm? - Ele ronrona, ainda me beijando. _

_- Saga, espera... _

_- Hmmm... _

_- Saga, cê tem camisinha? _

_Aí ele pára, olha pra mim com os olhos meio perdidos - e nessa hora ele realmente lembra o Saga adolescente que eu conheci. _

_- Tenho..._

_- Então pega, vai. _

_- Mas cê não usa pílula? _

_- Não, Saga, eu tô separada, pra quê eu vou usar pílula? Além do mais, pílula me engorda..._

_Ele levanta, pega a carteira e tira uma camisinha de dentro. _

_- Pronto... - Ele volta a se deitar em cima de mim. Antes de entrar, ele primeiro se esfrega em mim, para depois então se posicionar e entrar devagar. _

_- Aaahhh... - Eu não sei o que ele faz, se é o ângulo em que ele se deita, mas o jeito como ele me penetra também me estimula no clitóris. E é muito, muito bom. _

_- Tá gostando?..._

_- Muito, Saga... _

_Ele ri baixinho, e continua. Primeiro devagar, até que eu mesma peço para que ele faça mais forte. _

_- Cuidado, Maria... Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro... - Ele brinca, enquanto começa a ir bem mais forte. E fica insanamente bom. _

_Eu tento puxar o rosto dele para cima, pra que eu possa vê-lo, e ele resiste um pouco até que eu o puxe pelos cabelos. Aí ele deixa, e eu consigo olhar no rosto dele e ver, mesmo na penumbra, os olhos brilhantes e os lábios rosados, para então ele tentar morder de leve os meus lábios. Eu entro na brincadeira, que continua até que a força das estocadas comecem a me fazer gemer mais forte. Ele percebe e aumenta ainda mais a força, fazendo doer um pouco, mas eu estou tão perto que isso até me ajuda a sentir mais prazer. Ele se abandona num ritmo forte porém errático, a impressão que me dá é que ele quer gozar comigo._

_- Me aperta... _

_- Hã? - Eu não entendo de primeira, mas as mãos dele apertam minhas coxas, e eu compreendo que ele quer eu que me contraia para estimulá-lo um pouco mais. _

_- Vai, Maria, vai... _

_No que eu faço isso, eu me mexo ainda mais embaixo dele, e meu prazer aumenta até o ponto onde tudo que eu consigo fazer é balbuciar o nome dele até chegar ao orgasmo. Ele chega lá também, gemendo baixinho no meu ouvido, um gemido rouco que deveria ser ilegal. _

_Nós acabamos; e eu juro que eu me daria por satisfeita, mas... _

_- Ainda não está bom, Saga? - Eu rio, enquanto a ereção dele continua colada na minha coxa. Ele ri de volta, um tantinho sem graça. _

_Meu garoto, não fique sem graça por isso, pelo amor de Deus. Quem tinha que ficar sem graça era meu ex-marido quando começava com aquela ladainha de "isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes"... Tá, parei, parei._

_- Já deu pra você? Não, porque se você não quiser eu... _

_- Quem te disse que já deu pra mim? - Eu aperto a bunda dele com as duas mãos espalmadas, enquanto lhe roubo um beijo. _

_- Então você quer mais, quer? - Ele sussurra safadamente no meu ouvido. _

_- Quero, mas... Você tem outra camisinha? _

_- Ah... - De novo, ele me olha com um jeitinho confuso, mas adorável. - Eu não sei se... - Ele sai de cima de mim para olhar na carteira de novo. - Ih, eu..._

_- Espera - Eu me viro para abrir a gavetinha do criado-mudo. - Eu tenho. _

_- Ah, ufa... - Ele sorri, sem graça. - Que bom, me salvou... _

_- Salvei, é? - Eu me sento na cama para então me ajoelhar e puxá-lo para mim. - Então vem cá me retribuir, gato._

_Eu começo a beijá-lo demoradamente, usando minha língua não só pra brincar com a dele (e olhe, ele é bom nisso) mas também pra continuar sentindo o leve gostinho de bebida que ele ainda tem na boca. Enquanto a gente se beija, eu dou a ele uma ajudinha com a minhas mãos e a ereção dele ganha força de novo; e ele coloca o preservativo outra vez. Ele parte o beijo para mordiscar o meu pescoço, e então sussurrar no meu ouvido. _

_- Fica de costas pra mim, e apoia as mãos na cabeceira da cama... _

_- Ei, ninguém falou nada sobre colocar atrás, ok? _

_Ele ri, para depois morder meu pescoço com mais força, como se estivesse me reprovando pelo comentário. Aí eu sinto a mão dele de novo no meu clitóris, me estimulando enquanto ele me penetra de novo. Eu uso uma das minhas mãos para explorar o corpo dele, mas depois de um tempo os espasmos vão começando e eu preciso usar as duas mãos para me segurar na cama. Ele arremete então com mais força, ainda coordenando os dedos enquanto me toca; e sua outra mão puxa de leve meu cabelo e levanta minha cabeça. _

_Eu tento me contrair de novo, embora eu saiba que isso possa me acelerar até o orgasmo e quebrar a sincronia; mas ele percebe, e puxa meu cabelo com um tiquinho mais de força. Não dói, até é bem gostoso, então eu continuo. Ele solta meu cabelo para beliscar um mamilo meu, enquanto sussurra no meu ouvido. _

_- Vai, menina... A hora que você quiser, eu vou... _

_Eu viro o rosto para beijá-lo, e penso sem querer que, entre ex-marido e ex-namorados, eu nunca fiz sexo com um cara tão bonito quanto o Saga. _

_Os espasmos começam a ficar incontroláveis, e eu preciso parar o beijo para respirar melhor. Ele entra e sai de mim com força, ainda me tocando e beliscando de leve lá embaixo. _

_- Vai, Saga... Vai agora... Eu... _

_Eu não preciso repetir. Ele agora dá tudo o que tem, e por uns segundos pára de me tocar lá embaixo para segurar meus quadris enquanto entra e sai rápido e forte. E eu quase grito enquanto sinto meu corpo inteiro tremer. E ele também goza, enquanto meu orgasmo se desvanece. _

_Quando tudo termina, meus joelhos tremem; e se ele ainda estiver duro eu vou ter que dar um tempo. Não, porque vamos combinar que eu não tenho todo esse preparo físico._

_Mas, ao que parece, ele também fica cansado dessa vez; ou vai ver finalmente todo o álcool que ele bebeu começa a fazer efeito. Ele desaba na cama junto comigo, ofegante. _

_- Cansou? - Eu pergunto, ofegando ainda mais do que ele. _

_Ele dá um sorriso bobo, e suas pálpebras já estão ficando pesadas. Mas isso não o impede de me dar um selinho, pra então virar de lado e dormir. _

_E eu também, porque não foi só ele quem bebeu bastante e eu não tenho cosmoenergia que me ajude..._

**Fim do Flashback**

- O gato comeu sua língua, lindão? - Ela solta a toalha no chão, e vem na minha direção com cara de quem quer mais. - Isso seria um pecado, sabia? Porque ela tem habilidades muito especiais, se eu soubesse antes...

Não, eu não estou extasiado por ter -finalmente- comido a moça que eu já chamei de 'meu primeiro amor', nem muito menos por ela estar inegavelmente satisfeita. Aliás, claro que ela estaria satisfeita, não tem uma que tenha passado pela minha mão que não tenha ficado.

Mas agora, tudo em que eu consigo pensar a respeito disso é 'ela trabalha no mesmo hospital que a minha namorada'.

Aliás, namoro esse que está acabado, morto e enterrado; porque não vai ter como ela me perdoar essa.

A não ser que...

- Ah... - Eu afasto ela depois que ela me beija, tentando ao máximo soar convincente. - Eu... Eu te disse que eu era o Saga?

Ela me olha, confusa.

- ...Foi mal, eu nem sei como te dizer isso, mas... Maria, eu sou o Kanon...

OOO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, nhé.

**Avisos: **Human Being escrevendo fic hétera com Hentai e com Personagem Original, cuidado! Quem ainda não correu pras colinas aproveite a chance!

**Dedicatória: **Fic escrita para o Desafio Perva do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters, em homenagem ao Dia do Sexo.

* * *

**Hoje é Dia de Maria**

* * *

II

* * *

_Saga POV_

Minha consciência continua me berrando que essa ideia foi uma das piores que eu tive na vida, mas eu não tenho outra opção.

O que ela espera que eu faça, pelos deuses? Dizer pra ninguém menos que Maria Regina Gianoukas que sim, eu sou o Saga e tivemos uma tórrida noite de amor, mas ela terá que esquecer tudo porque agora eu é que sou um cara comprometido e fiel? E, como a cereja do bolo, pedir a ela a discrição de não comentar nada sobre isso no hospital onde minha namorada trabalha?

Não é porque eu era apaixonado por ela quando adolescente que eu vou desconhecer os defeitos que ela tem.

Tá certo que todos eles me foram enfiados orelha adentro pelo Kanon, que a conhece e a detesta. Conhece porque, quando se fazia passar por mim em Rodório, tinha que fingir que era eu pra ela também; mas em um determinado momento ela descobriu que ele era ele, e eu era eu. E mesmo antes disso Kanon nunca fez a menor questão de esconder que ela não lhe descia de jeito nenhum.

Até me arrisco a dizer que, se ela fosse a única mulher desse mundo, ele morreria virgem e feliz, e olhem que ele gosta do 'esporte' até mais do que eu.

Segundo ele, ela era interesseira, megalomaníaca, orgulhosa, egoísta e prepotente; igualzinho ao pai dela (classificado por ele, na melhor das hipóteses, como um escroque).

Bem que naquela época eu tinha certa razão em imaginar que ele estava espelhando seus próprios defeitos nela. Mas hoje, vendo a Maria sem a emoção do amor passado, dá pra perceber que ele tinha razão em várias das suas colocações; e tem horror a ela pelo simples motivo de que dois bicudos não se beijam.

Tá, ele é meu irmão e tudo, mas a verdade é a verdade.

Só que pelo mesmíssimo fato de que a Maria realmente é bicuda que nem ele é que ela não é de levar desaforo pra casa. Se por acaso eu dissesse a ela a verdade, o mínimo que ela faria como revanche não seria 'só' contar pra minha namorada que transou comigo. Ela ia acabar com a minha raça, dizendo que eu fiz isso não por um momento de fraqueza etílica, mas porque ainda sou totalmente apaixonado por ela e nunca consegui superar esse amor. Ou alguma outra história do tipo.

Aí que eu, com toda a genialidade que só a real necessidade pode trazer, resolvo meu problema atual dizendo que eu sou o Kanon, que se fazia passar por Saga.

O que, parando pra pensar, não seria absolutamente nada de inédito, caso fosse verdade.

Kanon já transou com várias meninas dizendo que era eu, paqueras e ficantes minhas incluídas. E se não fez isso com a Maria até hoje, com certeza não foi por consideração a mim; e sim pela ojeriza que ele tem dela. Dentro do cenário que eu montei, onde eu seria o Kanon puto da vida com um Saga que me torrou o saco por um motivo qualquer, faz muito sentido: O 'Kanon' vê a ex-paixão de adolescente do irmão, catorze anos depois, e acha que seria uma excelente ideia transar com a moça dizendo que é o Saga. Exatamente o tipo de ideia porca que passaria pela cabeça de um Kanon bêbado e puto comigo. E, por mais que ele deteste a Maria, pra ele não ia ser nenhum sacrifício levar a moça pra cama, especialmente se ele soubesse que estaria fodendo com a minha vida quando fizesse isso.

Enfim, pra um plano nascido do âmago do meu desespero, até que eu me saí bem.

Claro que a Maria quase partiu pra agressão física ao descobrir que "Kanon" passou a noite com ela fingindo que era Saga. Afinal, ela tem tanta simpatia por ele quanto ele tem por ela. E por isso mesmo pensa em cobrar essa afronta com juros e correção monetária,.

Mas _agora_ ela está engolindo a história, e é isso que importa.

Só que, por isso, eu preciso urgentemente cobrir o outro ponto falho do plano: Kanon.

E é aí que mora o meu medo. Convencer o Kanon que eu tive que fingir que era ele já seria uma ideia ruim. Fazê-lo para uma ocasião onde eu fingia que era ele pra transar com uma das pessoas que ele mais detesta na vida é temerário, pra dizer o mínimo. E olha que eu ainda nem cheguei na parte onde ele teria de lidar com a ira de Maria Regina Gianoukas.

É isso que minha consciência grita tão insistentemente.

Eu chego na Casa de Gêmeos procurando por ele, que está na sala vendo televisão. Sem o menor sinal de ressaca, e olhem que ele bebeu consideravelmente ontem.

- Kanon...

- Não, espera. - Ele me diz, levantando do sofá com um meio sorriso no rosto. - Sai da sala e entra de novo.

- Mas...

- Essa é uma ocasião histórica! - Ele responde, enquanto me empurra para o hall de entrada. Eu entro de novo na sala, e ouço a voz dele ganhar gravidade, imitando a minha à perfeição. - Mas onde é que você passou a noite, seu irresponsável!?

E eis que, no meio de tanto problema, o filho da mãe ainda resolve que tem que tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Deixa de putaria, Kanon! - Eu o agarro pelo braço, arrastando-o em direção ao banheiro. - Vem logo que eu preciso que você me ajude!

- Como?

- Kanon, deixa de onda e tira a roupa.

- Hã?

- Anda, Kanon! - Eu tento forçá-lo a tirar a camiseta, mas ele se afasta um tanto atarantado.

- Epa, epa, epa! Que porra é essa? Tá pensando que eu tiro a roupa assim, sem nem um beijinho antes?

- Kanon, eu já disse que eu estou precisando da sua ajuda!

- Sim, claro, você disse; mas em quê eu tirar a roupa vai te ajudar?

- Porque você vai ter que colocar uma roupa minha!

- Oi? Mas-

- Kanon! Kanon... - Eu o interrompo, sabendo que eu não tenho muito tempo. Maria pode muito bem aparecer por aqui pra tirar a história a limpo; e eu não quero, de maneira alguma, que isso aconteça antes de eu coagir meu irmão a me ajudar. - Kanon, presta atenção. Eu preciso muito, muito, que você me ajude. Você vai precisar fingir que sou eu, porque agora eu que estou fingindo que sou você.

- Hahah... - Ele segura as gargalhadas. - Ah... Não. Espera. Mas por que o virtuoso Saga haveria de querer se colocar no lugar desta metade mortal da constelação de Gêmeos?

- Porque eu fiz cagada, é isso que você quer ouvir? Taí, tá ouvindo. Agora pelo amor que você tem por Atena, me ajuda!

- Mas não era você quem tinha horror que eu usasse sua preciosa identidade em benefício próprio? Mas tem que ser mesmo uma cagada muito fodida pra te fazer mudar de ideia assim tão rápido... - Agora o puto revira os olhos numa expressão pensativa. - Não sei não, essa história não tá me cheirando bem...

- Pára de usar essa mão esquerda, pelo amor de Zeus! - Não por nada, mas o tempo está passando e eu já estou começando a ficar desesperado. - Kanon, é pelo bem do meu romance. Por favor...

- Ah, Saga, mas 'pelo bem do seu romance' você tinha era que ter saído daquela boate quando a gente foi embora! Aliás, se sua amada for um tantinho mais esquentada - e ela é - era pra você ter considerado nem sequer dar as caras por lá...

- Eu tava bêbado, porra! - Eu finalmente perco a paciência. - Aí não te ouvi, fiquei e fiz merda. Só que agora eu preciso que você me livre a cara, entendeu?

- Tipo, eu fingir que você era eu na boate?

- Isso!

- Mas... Saga, espera, eu não tô entendendo. - Mas era só o que me faltava, Kanon agora querendo bancar o correto. O desgraçado sempre foi um artista na hora de fazer coisa errada, e agora que o negócio é pra meu benefício ele resolve botar banca. - O que foi exatamente que você fez?

- Kanon...

- Eu preciso saber, se vou fingir que sou você!

- Eu fiquei com outra moça...

- Ficou? - Kanon levanta uma sobrancelha. - Só isso?

- Bem... - Não adianta esconder nada dele, até porque ele tem razão: Para se passar por mim, ele teria que saber de todos os detalhes, por mais sórdidos que eles sejam. - Você promete que vai me ajudar?

- Saga...

- Kanon, você sabe que eu nunca te pedi nada... - Ele abre a boca para responder que eu estou mentindo, mas eu o interrompo. - Tá, é mentira, mas agora é sério. Eu estou te pedindo isso porque eu realmente estou precisando. - Eu o pego pela mão e o sento na minha cama. - Eu bebi pra cacete ontem, perdi a noção do que eu tava fazendo e fiquei com outra moça.

- Mas...

- Não, não 'só' fiquei. Eu acordei nu na cama dela, com umas camisinhas usadas do meu lado da cama...

- Ok, ok... - Kanon respira fundo. - Saga, por favor. Não é como se você nunca tivesse passado um chifre numa namorada, vai. E por isso mesmo você sabe que dá pra resolver muito bem uma situação dessas sem eu ter que me passar por você. Basta você sumir do mapa por uns tempos e não tocar mais no assunto. A garota não vai ter nem como vir atrás de você...

- Ela tem. - Eu abaixo a cabeça, já me preparando para o maremoto.

- A menina te conhece?

- Conhece.

- Ela também conhece sua namorada?

- Trabalha no mesmo lugar que ela.

- Porra, Saga! Não dava pra ter sido um pouquinho menos primário, não? - Kanon bufa, irritado. - Mas tá, ainda assim você pode dizer que...

- Eu não posso assumir a autoria disso e dizer que foi um momento de fraqueza. Ela não vai aceitar de jeito nenhum!

- Mas tua namorada pode...

- Se ela descobre é o fim. O fim!

- Mas só se ela tiver motivo pra achar que a outra é uma ameaça real e... Quem é a moça?

Ok, é agora.

- É a Maria.

- Maria? Poxa, de qual das inúmeras Marias desse mundo você tá falando? Eu mesmo conheço um monte e...

- Maria... Gianoukas.

O fato de ver a cor sumir do rosto do meu irmão só me deixa ainda mais preocupado.

- Espera. - Ele se levanta, e a irritação de antes já está pra se transformar em ira. - Você está por um acaso me dizendo que, de todas as mulheres do planeta, você me resolve tirar a Maria Regina Gianoukas do fundo do baú pra passar um chifre na tua namorada?!

Eu só consigo assentir com a cabeça, e juro que estou esperando o soco que eu estou merecendo levar.

- A filha do dono da quitanda, Saga? A tua paixão de adolescência? Mas como, por todos os deuses do Olimpo Sagrado, você me consegue fazer uma merda desse tamanho?

- Eu tava bêbado!

- Você não tem é juízo, seu imbecil! - Ele praticamente cospe na minha cara a raiva dele. Mas eu ainda não levei o soco, e estou na dúvida se isso é bom sinal. - Mas de onde saiu essa assombração? E como que você me faz a cagada de ir comer logo ela?

- Eu não sei! Eu juro que não era essa minha intenção, mas aí eu tava lá, ela apareceu, tava dando mole...

- E você não resistiu à tentação de levar pra cama justamente o primeiro amor de adolescência que te rejeitava! - Kanon agora anda em círculos no meio do quarto, absolutamente puto da vida. - Mas HÁ! Isso é muito a sua cara. Nem preciso te falar que seu namoro já era, né?

- Por isso que eu preciso- eu _necessito_ que você assuma isso pra mim!

- COMO É? Eu assumir no teu lugar que comi a Maria Gianoukas? Mas nem debaixo de porrada que eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas, Saga!

- Mas então, você não fez! Eu é quem fiz, mas eu preciso que você pelo menos diga que foi você!

- Mas a própria Maria não vai acreditar! Como ela - alguém - imaginaria que eu, logo eu, a levaria pra cama? Isso não vai dar certo!

- Então, mas... Ela acreditou.

- Ela o quê?

- Eu disse pra ela que eu era você, que estava puto comigo porque eu tinha te atrapalhado em um negócio aí que eu - digo, você - queria fazer. Aí, foi por isso que "você" teria levado ela pra cama: pra "me" ferrar com a minha namorada.

- Seu filho da... - Kanon quase avançou em cima de mim. - Mas tinha muita graça, Senhor Saga! Mas eu falei, bem que eu falei, porque agora eu sou um homem redimido, tenho que ser bonzinho. Eu fiz tudo certo: Eu falei pra você não beber tanto, que cê é fraco pra bebida. Eu falei pra você não ficar cantando mulher quando tá bêbado, porque além de falar merda ainda por cima não vai se contentar em sair da boate no zero a zero. Mas não. Você tinha que ficar, tinha que encontrar teu primeiro amor de adolescência ainda por cima ter a brilhante ideia de comer a desgraçada! E agora quer que eu livre tua cara? Quer que eu diga que fui eu que comi aquele encosto? Mas só pode ser castigo, uma porra dessa!

- Kanon, por favor... - Não que eu goste de implorar pro Kanon me fazer alguma coisa, mas não estou vendo outra opção. - Só essa vez, por favor...

- Agora, puta sacanagem a sua, né, Saga? Sua namorada é bonitinha, é gente boa, gosta de você, mas não! O dedo podre do Saga tinha que entrar no meio pra fazer essa merda com a menina!

- Kanon, ninguém tá mais mortificado com essa situação do que eu, isso eu te garanto!

- Mortificado um cacete, Saga! Mortificado estou EU de ter que dizer por aí que eu transei com Maria Regina Gianoukas! Puta que pariu!

- Assim, se te consola, ela ficou até mais bonitinha com o tempo...

- Ela NUNCA foi bonitinha, Saga! Só você mesmo pra achar aquela criatura "bonitinha".

- Não, ó, isso não. - Eu sei que não é recomendável discordar do Kanon quando eu preciso que ele me quebre um galho da grossura das árvores gêmeas do Jardim de Virgem, mas eu tenho que ser justo: Maria nunca foi uma moça feia. Tudo bem que ela não tem o que chamam por aí de beleza "clássica", mas ainda assim ela é uma mulher de traços interessantes. - Feia ela nunca foi, mas até que o tempo fez bem pra ela...

- O tempo e a grana que ela depenou dos riquinhos com quem ela sai, né não? Ora vá, Saga! Pra cima de mim? Esse papo de que ela "melhorou com o tempo"?

Falou a criatura que depenou a ilha de Patroklou inteirinha numa mesa de jogo... mas agora realmente não é hora de levantar essa lebre.

- Kanon, pelo amor de Zeus. Eu não tenho outra saída!

- Lógico que tem: Assumir a merda que fez e contar pra tua namorada que comeu teu primeiro amor de adolescência.

- Só que aí meu namoro acaba!

- E eu com isso?

- Kanon, pelo amor de Z...

- Seu Saga... - Berta, vinda da entrada, bate na porta do quarto e interrompe a querela. - Tem visita pro senhor.

Meu sangue gelou nas veias, num trabalho melhor até do que o de Camus de Aquário.

- Quem é? - Eu pergunto, mais por desencargo de consciência. Eu sei quem está lá fora. Só não imaginava que ela viria tão cedo.

- A moça não me é estranha... Porque eu juro que eu já vi ela em algum lugar... - Berta responde com sua habitual disposição, torcendo a boca. - Ela disse que se chama Maria.

- A filha do prefeito? - Kanon pergunta.

- Isso! Eu sabia que eu conhecia a guria de algum canto...

- Manda ela esperar um minutinho! Diz que eu já vou! - Eu falo entre dentes, enquanto tento empurrar Kanon pra dentro do banheiro apesar dos seus protestos. - Kanon, pelo amor de todos os deuses do Olimpo. Eu te imploro, me ajuda! Molha esse cabelo, bota uma roupa minha e vai lá fora fingir que sou eu! Eu faço o que você quiser depois, qualquer coisa, mas por favor!

- Senhor Saga... - A voz arrastada de Berta, vinda do hall de entrada e ainda menos solícita do que antes, nos interrompe de novo. - Ela tá dizendo que é urgente.

Eu olho para meu irmão, num último olhar de súplica.

Estranhamente, dá certo.

- Seu filho da pu-ta! - Ele diz, articulando bem a última palavra, para então me puxar pra dentro do banheiro e molhar de leve o cabelo depois de tirar a camisa.

- Brigado. Brigado! - Falando sério, eu estou quase dançando de alegria. A sensação de alívio que eu sinto é tão intensa que me é até difícil de descrever, mas passa perto do que se sente quando se vence uma guerra santa, quando vemos Atena sã e salva... Quando estamos apertados para ir ao banheiro, e conseguimos chegar nele a tempo de evitar um acidente de continência...

E só não dou um beijo nele porque esse negócio de ficar beijando homem é esquisito demais pro meu gosto.

- Tá, tá bom, chega. - Kanon me dá outro safanão, pra então pegar uma camisa minha depois de arrumar o cabelo pra que ele fique mais parecido com o meu. - Agora, Copperfield de merda, te esconde aí numa ilusão porque eu não vou te poupar de ver a cagada que você tá me obrigando a fazer.

Eu tenho que reconhecer: Sempre achei que nós éramos menos parecidos do que todo mundo gosta de crer, mas de cabelo molhado e penteado de um jeito que esconda que o cabelo dele é um pouquinho mais claro e mais curto do que o meu, até pra mim fica difícil de apontar as diferenças entre nós dois.

Antigamente havia outras diferenças mais óbvias: minha pele era menos bronzeada do que a dele por conta da falta de treinos ao ar livre; o que hoje já não é mais tão verdade porque eu também voltei a treinar debaixo de sol forte. Kanon tem mais sardas e manchinhas de sol do que eu, mas elas não são tão perceptíveis aos outros, ainda mais pra uma mulher que não nos via há mais de catorze anos. Assim, as diferenças mais aparentes acabam sendo a cor dos cabelos e o hábito que Kanon tem de roer as unhas; o que também não é óbvio para alguém que não esteja convivendo de perto com a gente. Das minhas unhas um cortador pode se encarregar, e dos cabelos dele a água se encarregará por enquanto. E sempre podemos dizer, depois, que o cabelo diferente foi o corte de um ou uma fase de mais sol de outro, ela não vai ter como saber.

A metamorfose se completa quando ele respira fundo e, com um mero meneio de cabeça, até mesmo o jeito como ele me olha fica diferente.

OOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, e toda essa galera que lucra com CD, DVD, games e bonequinhos vendidos em nome da franquia. Eu sou só uma ficwriter que pega os cavaleiros emprestados sob a promessa de devolvê-los em bom estado.

**Avisos: **Fic het com hentai, cenas gráficas de sexo, palavras chulas e Personagem Original! HALP!

**Dedicatória: **Fic escrita para o Desafio Perva do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters, em homenagem ao Dia do Sexo.

* * *

**Hoje é Dia de Maria**

* * *

III

* * *

_Kanon POV_

Eu tinha que ganhar um prêmio pra estar me metendo numa enrascada dessas.

Kanon Tiropoulos, Suplente de Gêmeos, General Marina do Pilar do Atlântico Norte e tido como o maior pilantra da história da Ordem, realmente merece um prêmio por provar mais uma vez que agora é um homem que consegue pensar nos outros e ser um bom servidor de Atena.

Ou então eu tô ficando muito burro.

Não, porque só a burrice extrema explica o fato de eu estar indo na sala encontrar a Maria Gianoukas fingindo que eu sou o Saga, porque o puto fez o favor de comê-la pra depois vir chorar no meu ombro porque "não quer perder a namorada".

Não que eu nunca tenha feito isso, comer mulheres fingindo que eu sou o Saga. E antes que alguém me venha falar que isso é uma puta de uma sacanagem, eu sinceramente acho é que elas que saíram no lucro; porque eu imagino o quão "inventivo" o Saga deve ser na cama.

Ou pode ser, também, que ele seja menos tonto do que eu penso e foi capaz de aprender uma coisinha ou duas sobre como satisfazer uma mulher durante o tempo que era Grande Mestre. Porque não é segredo pra ninguém aqui que, nessa época, ele vivia dentro do Harém fazendo altas orgias, sempre com o dinheiro do Santuário e com a cara lotada de vinho; enquanto o sumido Saga de Gêmeos mantinha ilibada sua reputação de santo justo, bom e misericordioso. Como se ele fosse uma espécie de São Francisco de Assis da Ordem de Atena.

Santo do pau oco, isso sim.

E o pior é que o desgraçado sabe que eu sei imitá-lo. Sempre soube, afinal era assim que eu podia ficar pelo Santuário, já que aqui ninguém sabia que eu existia.

Bom, quase ninguém. Entre as exceções estava Aiolos, que graças ao seu talento em se meter onde não é chamado foi um dos primeiros a descobrir; e a própria Maria Regina Gianoukas, com quem eu tinha que conviver porque em Rodório o puto do meu irmão mantinha sua pose à base caridade pros pobres e oprimidos, e também ficava bem na fita pra Maria Regina e o pai dela: Uma raposa política disfarçada de emérito benfeitor da sociedade rodoriense, membro de Rotary Clube e tudo.

Por isso que eu digo que se o Saga tivesse um slogan, deveria ser "Saga Tiropoulos: a cada enxadada, uma minhoca".

Mas nem todas as enxadadas e todas as minhocas fizeram a Maria prestar mais atenção nele do que ela prestaria em qualquer outro reles aprendiz do Santuário. E bem que ele tentou: apesar de se esconder atrás do pretenso celibato dos cavaleiros de Atena (e qualquer criatura com QI de dois dígitos em Rodório sabe que pouquíssimos cavaleiros efetivamente o seguem, pois mesmo na elite dourada há exemplos de cavaleiros que eram filhos de -ahá- outros cavaleiros), Saga não conseguia (e nem fazia tanta questão de tentar, pra falar bem a verdade) esconder sua paixão adolescente, por isso vivia atrás dela feito um cachorrinho adestrado que repetia sem parar todos os truques que sabia para agradar sua dona.

Que fique bem claro: Se eles não tiveram nada naquela época, foi porque _ela_ não quis.

Eis que, sentada no sofá da sala e bufando de raiva como quando era uma menina mimada que vivia embaixo da asa do papai, está a tal "paixão adolescente" do Saga.

E bem que ele tem razão: Ela deu uma melhorada substancial com o tempo. Ganhou mais corpo, e acho que deve ter mexido no nariz também. Não tá uma modelo de revista porque não tem cirurgião plástico nesse mundo que consiga tal milagre, mas tá bem melhor do que a menina mirradinha e nariguda que ela era aos, sei lá, quinze anos de idade.

Eu poderia até pensar que, só de vê-la puta da vida por ter caído numa suposta cilada armada por mim, isso tudo poderia valer a pena. Mas não: a presença de Saga, oculto em algum canto e esperançosíssimo de que eu lhe livre a cara, já me azeda a experiência.

- Maria! - Eu tento sorrir candidamente, da maneira como Saga faria. - Pelos deuses, há quanto tempo!

- Saga... É muito bom reencontrar você, mas gostaria que nosso reencontro fosse numa oportunidade mais propícia...

Ela olha para mim do jeito que costumava olhar para Saga, aquela mistura de enfado e pena de quando se cansava de vê-lo atrás dela procurando as migalhas da atenção que ela dirigia aos rapazes de famílias mais proeminentes da sociedade. Era aí que ela o afastava, mas sempre sem lhe dar aquele "fora" definitivo. Pelo contrário: Sempre que percebia que Saga estava realmente aceitando que ela nunca teria nada com ele, ela lhe jogava uma "isca" para renovar suas esperanças. Assim, ela o mantinha sempre esperançoso na cola dela; afinal nós dois podíamos não ter um tostão furado, mas éramos bem apessoados até pra a exigente "alta" sociedade rodoriense.

Em outras palavras: Saga podia ser um reles órfão aprendiz de cavaleiro, mas era _bonito_. E ela achava ótimo ter um garoto bonito lambendo o chão que ela pisava. Sabe como é, impressionava as amigas.

- Eu nem sei como dizer isso pra você, Saga... - Ela baixa os olhos, engolindo a deixa para se comportar como "vítima". - Mas é que... O Kanon sacaneou comigo.

- Sacaneou como?

- Bom... Ele... - Ela hesita.

Agora chegou a vez dela, que sempre achou que era "boa demais" pra um Tiropoulos, explicar para "Saga" como foi que "Kanon" a passou na conversa e transou com ela se fazendo passar justamente pelo aprendiz pobretão que arrastava um mundo por ela.

Isso vai ser divertido.

- Bom, eu... - Eu estava na boate, ontem, a mesma que o Kanon estava. Ele veio conversar comigo, dizendo que era você.

- Como?

- É, nós... Nós ficamos conversando, ele me disse que ele... Digo, você continuava aqui, no Santuário... - Ela baixa a cabeça para parecer entristecida, ainda tentando se fazer de vítima diante da minha pretensa incredulidade. - Olhe, eu tinha bebido um pouco além da conta... Aliás, bem além da conta... E nós... Ele e eu acabamos transando enquanto eu achava que ele era você.

Eu me seguro o máximo que posso para não me acabar em gargalhadas, até porque tenho que fingir incredulidade por algo que pode ser tudo, menos inédito.

Bom, com ela é inédito, afinal de contas.

O que me leva a outro questionamento: Então quer dizer que Maria Regina Gianoukas só acabaria dando para Saga Tiropoulos se estivesse completamente chapada?

Mas que que você não soubesse disso antes, Saga! Poderia tê-la arrastado pra cama antes de ganhar a armadura e dela se mandar pra Atenas atrás do cara cheio da nota que ela perseguia - digo, paquerava... Mas imagine se Saga de Gêmeos usaria de expedientes tão baixos para conseguir o que queria de uma mulher!

- Pelos deuses... - No lugar de rir até que lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos, eu os abro numa expressão horrorizada que seguramente Saga faria quando descobrisse que eu fiz sexo com seu ex-amor de adolescência fingindo que era ele. - Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito!

- É, pois é! - Ela subitamente se anima com minha pretensa indignação. - E... Olha, nem eu sei como é que eu pude me deixar enganar, mas...

- Não, Maria, nisso eu não te culpo. - Porque só o que faltava era essa tonta achar que eu não poderia enganá-la fingindo que era o Saga. Já enganei gente muito mais detalhista e inteligente do que era, oras! - Afinal... Faz o quê? Quase quinze anos que a gente não se vê? É natural que você não soubesse dizer a diferença... Mas, pelos deuses, o Kanon passou de todos os limites! Todos!

- E o que você pretende fazer a respeito? - Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha, e eu seguro novamente a vontade de rir. O que ela espera que o "Saga" faça? Pegue o "Kanon" pelas orelhas e o obrigue a pedir desculpas de joelhos feito um moleque remelento?

- Bom... - No momento que eu penso que não seria, assim, uma má ideia fazer o "Kanon" se retratar perante Maria e "Saga", uma fisgada na base da minha nuca me alerta de que Saga (ou "Kanon", como queiram), acha isso uma péssima ideia. - Olha... Maria, apesar de eu lamentar muito tudo o que aconteceu, eu... Não tenho muito o que fazer, sabe? Kanon não está em casa, ainda não apareceu...

- Você continua sem poder com aquele traste do seu irmão, não é mesmo, Saga?

Traste é o senhor seu pai, Dona Maria, até porque nem fui eu quem te 'ofendi' dessa vez!

- Mas o que é que eu posso fazer? A única coisa que eu posso te oferecer é meu sincero pedido de desculpas... - Sincero uma pinóia, mas vamos lá. É pra jogar? Então joguemos. - E a promessa de que, de hoje em diante, eu te prometa que ele nunca mais fará isso...

- E como exatamente você pretende que ele cumpra essa promessa?

- Desconfie se "eu" aparecer tentando ter algo com você depois de hoje...

- ...Ah.

- ...Mas, fora isso... - Apesar de que, para todos os efeitos, ela esteja "compensada" pelo 'mal' que lhe foi feito; a cara de desapontamento de Maria está impagável. Talvez por saber que "Saga" não esteja mais na dela...

...Embora eu realmente não possa garantir isso sobre o verdadeiro Saga. Não, porque falando sério, isso é que o que eu chamo de ato falho. E depois ele quer mesmo me convencer que foi meramente por causa do álcool?

Então que, pensando bem, Senhor Saga, pode abaixar esse cosmo apreensivo aí, porque eu estou lhe fazendo é um _favor_.

- Bom, Saga... - Maria se levanta, agora me olhando de alto a baixo. - Então, acho que é isso tudo o que temos para acertar...

- Novamente, Maria, mil desculpas por tudo o que o Kanon fez. E eu realmente gostaria que nos encontrássemos para conversar sobre os velhos tempos...

- Mas me diga uma coisa: Kanon disse que você é atualmente o Santo de Gêmeos. É verdade?

- Sim, eu sou. E, provavelmente, tudo que o Kanon te falou enquanto fingia que era eu é verdade.

- Inclusive que você esteve internado no hospital da Fundação Graad? É que eu sou gerente de Recursos Humanos de lá, e nem fiquei sabendo...

- É, sim.

- E... Vem cá, perdoe minha curiosidade, mas o que ele acabou fazendo da vida?

- Ah... Ele continua sendo o Suplente da Armadura de Gêmeos, mas também é General Marina a serviço de Poseidon.

- Hã?

- História comprida... E cheia daquelas peculiaridades que só o Kanon seria capaz de criar, sabe?

- Ah, sei...

- Mas olha, podíamos marcar um café, uma saída, sabe? O que você acha da ideia?

- Claro, Saga! Posso te deixar meu contato?

- Sim, claro! - Eu pego uma caneta e anoto o contato de Maria, e o guardo no meu bolso.

- Bem, Saga... Então é isso. Apesar de toda essa confusão que seu irmão armou, foi um prazer revê-lo...

- O prazer foi meu, Maria. - Eu dou um beijo no rosto dela, como convém a um bom amigo. - Até breve!

- A gente se vê, Saga!

Ela sai pela porta, e quando ela está a uma distância segura Saga sai de seu esconderijo.

- Aí está, senhor Saga Tiropoulos. São e salvo.

- Vem cá - Saga não parece muito contente. - Precisava mesmo dizer aquilo pra ela?

- Aquilo o quê, maninho?

- Aquilo, dela desconfiar se eu aparecer dando em cima dela...

- Mas Saga, pra quê você, um homem comprometido e fiel, vai querer se importar com um detalhe tão insignificante? Eu achei que não tivesse problema nenhum em dizer isso porque, afinal, não é como se você quisesse repetir a dose... Ou você quer?

- Não é isso!

- Então não me enche. Aliás, muito bonita essa tua forma de agradecimento, viu?

- Tá, tá bom. - Ele respira fundo, engolindo a raiva e deixando a voz com um tom melosamente falso. - Kanon, muito, muito, muito obrigado...

- De nada, imbecil.

- ...Mas tem uma coisinha que você esqueceu.

- O que foi?

- O telefone da Maria, esse que você guardou no seu bolso.

- O que tem ele?

- Passa ele pra cá.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Você pensa que eu não te conheço, sua peste? Não acha que eu não tô percebendo o que tá se passando nessa sua cabeça?

- Ora, ora... Esse é meu Saga: Sempre atento a cada pequeno detalhe... Bem, é como dizem por aí, não? Do que adianta fazer a fama sem deitar na cama?

- Kanon...

- Saga, o Tiropoulos que não podia ter andado com a Maria é você, não eu. Por mim, se ela tiver a fim e eu tiver a fim, tá tudo certíssimo. Aliás... Me conta aí: Como é que foi? Ela é boa? Manda bem?

- Kanon, você tá ficando louco?

- Eu, não! Mas, assim, de repente bateu uma vontade de conferir o material da quitanda do Seu Agamenon...

- Se você fizer isso, você me paga! Me paga!

- Pois pode pensar aí no preço, irmãozão, porque agora quem vai levar a moça pra cama sou eu. E vai ser logo, pode apostar. E aposte aí também que eu vou botar tua performance no chinelo, há-há... - Eu praticamente consigo sentir o cosmo de Saga se elevando pela raiva e pelo ciúme (que ele não vai admitir em hipótese alguma). Só que ele também sabe que, por mais raiva que ele sinta, ele simplesmente não tem o que fazer: Foi ele mesmo quem colocou a faca e o queijo na minha mão. - Mas pode ficar tranquilo: Seu romance com a sua _namorada_ continuará firme como uma rocha, no que depender de mim.

Enquanto eu dou uma piscadela para ele, Saga vai para o quarto resmungando todos os impropérios que ele conhece.

E, Dona Maria... Me aguarde, você não perde por esperar.

* * *

**...Fim?**


End file.
